The dinner party
by TVDFF
Summary: A dinner party Klaus is throwing may be interesting after all...
1. Chapter 1

Klaus sat almost lifeless in front of the main window in the Salvatore house. Swirling a glass of old whisky. Klaus heard the front door open, and before anyone walked in he took a big sip of the whisky. Letting out a big gush of breath while the drink warmed his cold body.

"Ugh, why are you here?" Damon huffed as he poured himself a drink.

"I came to speak to you, about the dinner party I am having."

"Your point is?" Damon said sarcastically.

Klaus stood up slowly but ran up to Damon and held his neck up against the wall.

"I didn't see any reason for that comment, I thought you would accept my peace offering" Klaus said with a charming smirk on his face.

"I doubt it's going to sort anything" Damon choked.

Klaus released Damon and sat back down taking another swig of the whisky.

"So are you coming or not?" Klaus asked looking very fed up.

"Well n-"

"Do remember I can kill you before you even blink" Klaus said with an evil look on his face.

"Well it doesn't look like I have a choice really, does it?" Damon said rising an eyebrow.

Klaus smiled and stood up. "Don't forget to invite Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and your other witchy friends. And don't try and play any tricks, because I can, and I will kill you." Klaus reminded Damon before he left.

And before Damon could even reply Klaus had gone. Damon didn't want to go, but like Klaus said, he could kill anyone in a matter of seconds. And Damon wasn't planning on dying any time soon. Damon poured himself another drink and sat down, waiting for his brother to return home from school. Damon didn't see the point in going back. He's already graduated seven times. What's new to learn, he knew everything that happened in history.

"I'm home! And I found this invitation out on the door step" Stephan shouted as he entered the house.

It said:

_ Dear Stefan and Damon,_

_ We invite you to a peace offering meal tomorrow at 7pm at the Michelson house. Attending will be Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Elija Michelson, Kol Michelson, Bonnie Bennet and the Salvatore brothers. _

_ We hope you can make it to the dinner party, as it will give us a chance to catch up._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Klaus Michelson._**

"I know we've been invited, I had a lovely chat with Klaus before you arrived home."

"We can't go, surely it's a trick! There's no way I'm going!"

"You're going Stefan, we both are. It's a peace offering, no tricks just a fun night."

Stephan thought Damon was mad for agreeing to go, but he knew Damon might have a plan. **_Might_**. But in fact Damon didn't have a plan to kill Klaus, even though Klaus needed to go. But like Klaus said he could kill them both in a second if he suspected any tricks.

Damon didn't sleep at all the night before the dinner party, he was worried of what might happen, what Klaus was up to, what he wanted from them.


	2. Damons date

When Damon woke up, he was shattered, after only having an hours sleep. He still couldn't stop thinking about the dinner party. And what would happen if he didn't go.

"Should I go?" He repeated to himself. Damon finally got up out of bed and turned the water on for the shower. As he slid his dressing gown off, he sighed and stepped into the hot steamy water. Shutting the glass panel behind him.

From the shower he could hear his brother on the phone, complaining about Klaus to Elena. Saying how stupid Damon is for agreeing to go. But little did Stefan know the threat that Klaus held against them all. Damon washed his black hair and shaved the little stubbles of his face before getting dressed. For now Damon only put on his leather jeans and a low V-neck t-shirt.

"Are we really going" Stefan said, as he poked his head into Damon's room.

"Yes, we are little brother" Damon answered with a signature smirk on his face.

As Stefan left the room he let out a big gush of air clearing his lungs. Damon could tell he was pissed off with him. What else was Damon supposed to do, die?

Damon took his car round to Bonnies, Carolines and Tylers and explained why they have to go. He told them how powerful Klaus could be against them and after a minute of persuasion they all agreed to go, with no tricks, or in Bonnies case so magic against Klaus.

Damon while driving home spotted a young brunette girl, walking down an empty road alone. "Well hello..." Damon said to himself. Being Damon and being hungry he pulled over just round the corner. As he got out and walked down the road he 'accidentally' walked into her.

"I'm sorry" Damon said.

"It's okay, it was my fault" The young girl said back.

Damon held out his hand, inviting her to shake his hand. "I'm Damon by the way, and you are?"

"Stephanie... I'm Stephanie" She replied.

"Could I offer you a lift home anywhere? " Damon asked smiling sweetly into her deep blue eyes.

"Umh... yeah okay?" Stephanie replied.

Damon led her to his car. Being a gentleman Damon opened the door for Stephanie and slammed it shut when she got in. As Damon got in the car he looked deep into her eyes, and said "You won't feel a thing" Stephanie just nodded. Damon turned the key and drove home.

"Who is that?" Stefan shouted out of the window.

"My new friend, Stephanie." He smirked back at Stefan. Damon took her into the house and gave a drink. Damon sat as close as he could to her. He was hungry and he couldn't much longer. While she sipped her drink Damon made a move. The bloody cracks appeared under his eyes and opened his mouth. His fangs pierced into her skin. Stephanie moaned, she didn't scream which was strange. She seemed to enjoy it. Damon held tight around her body and continued to drink her blood. It was warm and so very fresh. Damon stopped, and kissed her neck where the bite mark was. "You're a vampire?" Stephanie said, strangely without any sign of fear in her voice. "I sure am, would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Damon asked, he actually liked this girl. Her looks, her strength, her taste. What wasn't to like?

Damon routed through old boxes of clothes and eventually found an old tulip red dress with a belt of diamonds, and offered it to Stephanie. "Be yourself tonight." Damon said while compelling her. Even while she was herself she seemed nice and still wasn't scared. Damon got dressed and combed his hair back so he looked smart. Damon was dressed in a tuxedo, looking very smart and classy with his date. Damon and Stefanie left at 6:30pm. Just enough time to make it Klaus' house. Damon was calmer now. No tricks, no magic... just a dinner party...


	3. May I have a try?

Damon and Stephanie arrived fashionably late by 7 minutes. But to Damon's surprise he was the first of the group to arrive. Damon now was nervous, and regretted bringing Stephanie, what if he should kill her?

"Who's this then?" Klaus asked as he greeted them at the door. "I thought we said no tricks." He added.

"We did, she's my date. A human. Nothing else..." Damon suggested staring at Stephanie.

"Hi, my names Stephanie, what a wonderful home you have here!" Stephanie said to be polite.

"I'm Klaus, I must say how did you end up with Damon? But I guess that's another story for later tonight eh?" Klaus joked.

Damon shoved past Klaus still keeping a tight grip round Stephanie's hand. He had to keep her safe. As they entered the dining room, Elijah and Kol stood up. Their eyes widened as their eyes met Stephanie's. Kol seemed the most interested.

"Well, well, well who's this then?" Kol asked as he walked toward Stephanie.

"Her names Stephanie, MY date..." Damon said defensively. Damon had to protect her, she was his no one else's...

Kol gave Damon a sharp stern smile, and then sat back down.

"I'm happy that you've brought someone Damon" Said Elijah. Elijah was dressed very smartly in a maroon shirt and black blazer. Elijah was the most civil brother out of the 4 of them. And probably Damon's favourite.

Finally Stephan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie turned up, but here was no Tyler. No one seemed to care.

"Thank you all for coming, I know we haven't got along for a long time. And I'm sorry for that. And I hope we can get along in the future. I know we all want to say something so I'll serve dinner and we can tell stories!" Klaus said in his delightful British accent. Klaus raised his glass full of champagne and said "Let there be peace between us!"

Everyone around the table repeated it and had a sip of the champagne. Klaus has served a sweet corn soup for the starter, beef, potatoes, and salad for the main and a chocolate trifle for desert. It was going so well.

"So Damon how did you meet Stephanie?" Kol asked. Kol must have liked the look of her as he didn't take his eyes off her all night.

"Ah well, I saw her walking alone and asked her if she wanted a lift home, she agreed." Damon explained.

"And how does she taste? I mean surely you must have drunk from her?" Kol asked, trying to make it awkward for them both.

"Very nice actually" Damon glanced over at Stephanie and got up. Damon lifted the scarf she had around her neck and showed them the bite mark. Elena couldn't look, she hated the fact Damon fed off people when there are animals with blood. She saw that Stefan was fine without human blood so why wasn't Damon?

"May I have a try?" Kol asked. Damon couldn't say no, he could die if he did. What choice did he have?


	4. New blood

"I guess you can, if Stephanie doesn't mind..." Damon said sadly. Stefan was surprised on how willing Damon was with everything.

Kol stood up and stroked Stephanie's neck. "May I?" Kol whispered into her ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine. "Sure" Stephanie said willingly.

Kol went for her neck, but bit into his wrist instead. He forced his wrist into her mouth, forcing her to take his blood. Damon could see what was happening, and went for Kol. But it didn't work Klaus grabbed hold of his wrist and didn't let go. Cutting of the blood circulation to his hand.

_They said no tricks_

And all Stefan, Elena and Bonnie could do was sit and watch; otherwise they'd risk their lives. Kol took his wrist out of her mouth. And placed his lips on her neck. He started kissing where Damon had bitten it. He bit down hard. His white fangs turned red. Damon couldn't believe what was happening , he tried his best to get free of Klaus' restriction. But it didn't work.

Kol placed his hands on Stephanie's neck. Stephanie for the first time in her life was scared. The girl who had never been exposed to fear now was scared. So scared she was crying. Damon was in agony. He actually loved Stephanie. Kol snapped her neck.

**_He had turned Stephanie into a vampire._**

Klaus finally let go off Damon. Damon went straight for Stephanie. He sat on the floor and put her head on his lap. Kol took a sip of his drink, smiling. "I'm sorry, must have slipped..." Kol chuckled. Even Elijah wasn't bothered by the acts of Kol.

The 3 of them sat sipping their drinks smiling and laughing. While Elena, Bonnie and Stefan sat staring at them in horror. They said no tricks. Damon was crying, stroking her hair slowly and softly trying not to hurt her more than she had been.

Damon turned to look at Kol. He turned the chair upside down and snapped the leg off. He knew he couldn't kill him but he could hurt him. The 3 of them stood up, but Kol told them to sit down. Damon ran at Kol and put the stake in his chest, missing his heart by inches. Kol fell to the floor groaning in pain. He curled up into a ball and pulled the stake out. Damon looked worried; he thought Kol would kill him for sure. "Here kill me" Damon said while handing over another stake.

"And why would I kill you?" Kol asked innocently.

"Because I tried to kill you dumbass..." Damon added cheekily.

"Yeah... tried." Kol said.

Stephanie woke up. Damon ran over and helped her up. Damon bit his wrist to give her blood so she'd survive but she refused.

"I turned her using my blood, so she's attracted to me... not you." Kol explained trying to make Damon jealous.

"Prove it then!" Damon shouted. He knew it was right but he wanted Stephanie to survive. But Kol would never save her for Damon. Kol wandered over to Stephanie, bit into his wrist and fed it to her. Stephanie moaned at the taste of blood. She grabbed hold of his hand, each suck tighter and tighter. Until Kol moved away. "There she'll survive" Kol told Damon. Damon was relieved.

"Thanks you..." Damon said under his breath. He didn't want Kol to hear him but he did.

Kol just smiled at him. And took another drink of champagne.


End file.
